Starlight
by Vengeance6661
Summary: What happens when Renesmee has grown up and is in high school herself? What happens when a mysterious Gerard Way comes to the town of Forks? Renesmee realises from first site that he isn't normal... so what is he?
1. Chapter 1 STRANGER

_Okay, a quick headers up! _

_Gerard Way is from My Chemical Romance - I chose him to be the guy, because he just seemed so perfect for the role. There is going to be a picture up on my profile of him, so you know what the guy looks like.  
_

_Autumn is completely made up, so you guys will have to use your imagination on her appearance. _

_Okay, so... I think that's it... ENJOY!  
_

_Oh, and I think majority of the chapters will be done in Renesmee's point of view, but if it changes, there will be a little note saying so.  
_

***********************************

Chapter 1 – STRANGER

_Renesmee_

School. Why am I at school? I don't know. I'm not trying to bring anyone at school down but I'm already too intellectual for the rest of the people in my year, and this is my first time in high school. Unlike the numerous times that my aunts and uncles have been to school, even my dad, I only wanted to go to high school once; but that didn't seem like an option. My mom has only been to high school once, so far. It seems that I will never be able to settle down in one place, because people would get too suspicious, as we don't age. I may be half human, but I seem to be more dominant as a vampire. The only prevailing human parts are my emotions and my beating heart. My skin is slightly colder than an average human, but nothing as cold as any other Cullen, due to the blood pumping in my veins. I can move fast, just like any other. I've super hearing, and even abnormally fast reflexes. I also have my own unique power like of which a few of the Cullen's also seem to have. I can make others see things I want them to see, or that I've seen just by touching them, making skin to skin contact – that's why I'm always seen to be wearing gloves, for precaution.

My mother, Bella, has the power of a shield. She can project her shield to protect others around her, blocking any power other vampires have and use against us. She's also learnt to drag in her shield, so that my father, Edward can read her mind. It makes sense how he could never read her mind, and when my mother became a vampire, that was when she learnt to control her power, being able to project it out and drag it in so much that my father could hear her thoughts occasionally. My mother was lucky that my father couldn't read her thoughts. Edward could read everyone's thoughts. There is no privacy in the Cullen family. Everyone knows everything, whether it is Edward reading other's thoughts or if my aunt Alice could see it happening sometime in the future. That's Alice's power – she can see the future based on someone's decision. But if the decision changes, so does the future. There is not a hundred percent chance that her premonitions are going to truly happen, but what she sees, she will tell the rest of the family is it may concern us in any way.

Aunt Alice's husband, Jasper also has a power of his own. Jasper can take in, and feel the emotions others are feeling, being able to manipulate them if they ever got out of control. He used to manipulate my emotions a lot. I'd always be very edgy, slightly scared of having to go out in public. I never wanted to be the odd one out, but it seemed that I had no choice in it. That was when Jasper would use his special gift to make me feel calm, calm enough to make a rational decision about actually attending school. Now I'm more used to school, but I find it pointless.

My other aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett, don't have specific powers. Emmett although is the strongest and the most terrifying looking to an outsider, but I know he's one of the most funny people I've ever had the privilege to have spoken to. Whereas Rosalie doesn't seem to have a certain speciality. She's just the most beautiful vampire, let alone Cullen, that ever walked the earth. I know that looks aren't important, but wow. She is just breathtakingly beautiful.

My grandparents – Carlise and Esme – are the most pleasant people. Carlise works as a doctor at the local hospital in Forks. He's able to control his thirst enough that he can work with people who are so injured, blood is pouring out of their bodies. I've never been able to understand how Carlise manages to do such things, but it never failed to amaze me. Esme is the most heart-warming person. She has so much love in her. Anyone who felt for anything could never break Esme's heart – figuratively speaking, of course. She seemed to be the one that connected our family together. The love she held brought everyone closer and together. It made her joyful that we were one big happy family.

The bell was about to ring, I could sense it. I packed up my things, got up and started leaving my Trigonometry class. When the bell rang, I had already made myself out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. There I was met by Autumn. Autumn was my only friend in school; she seemed to be the only true person around here – completely honest. I grabbed an apple as did Autumn, before sitting at our usual table at the back of the cafeteria.

"So, how was your trip?" Autumn asked, her reddish-brown hair moving along with her and she moved. Yes, I used the same excuse that my family had when they came to school.

"It was… entertaining" I recalled in my head the events that took place, and smiled slightly to myself. "How was school without me?" I asked, before she had time to ask me what had happened that made me like 'hiking'.

"The same old, except one thing…" she trailed off, looking at something behind me.

I turned to look to see what she was gazing at, and it couldn't be missed.

"Who's he?" I asked, after turning back around. She moved closer to me from across the table.

"Gerard Way" she whispered. I turned around to look at this 'Gerard Way' again. I didn't have to look far as he was a meter away, and walking towards us. He was a bit too confident, wasn't he?

"Hi Autumn.." he greeted shyly; maybe not as confident as I first thought. His body language stated he was nervous. He was stiffly standing there, one arm at his side awkwardly, while the other one gave a small wave to the girl sitting opposite me.

"Hey there, Gerard" she smiled at him.

"Umm, can I sit with you? …You're like the only person I know around here…" Autumn looked at me for approval, I nodded to give her conformation.

"Yeh, sure" she smiled warmly at him again. He sat down next to Autumn.

I looked at him, something was different about him… he had an unusually pale complexion, but it suited him well. His raven dark hair flowed down, just above his shoulders. His hazel-green eyes shone amongst his pale skin. I would have been able to figure out if he was another vampire, but he wasn't. Even if he were a vampire, Alice would have seen it, and warned me about it beforehand. I only became more curious in this new guy. I wondered what he was, but I just didn't know what to make of it; nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Hi, I'm Gerard" his glorious eyes looked into mine. It took me a second to react, which was strange to me. I shook his hand in front of me, it felt quite warm; defiantly not a vampire then.

"Renesmee"

"Please to meet you. Unusual name" He smiled.

"My mom's an adventurist." I took in his features again. He was so… pretty. It was odd how a human could be so appealing. Autumn then coughed, breaking the small trance that held me.

"Hey Renesmee? Isn't that your aunt over there?" I turned. Alice was here. Something's up.

"Hey Autumn, I forgot to tell you: I have a ...optician's appointment" I quickly said, getting up from the table. "It was nice to meet you, Gerard." I walked away towards Alice who was making her way towards me before Gerard had any time to reply. I gave her a questioning look before we both left the school cafeteria and headed for her convertible. It was a good thing that I was always dropped and picked up from school, I guess. It meant that there was no trouble if others brought their cars, because I wouldn't be leaving my own in the school parking lot.

Alice was driving her usual fast speed down the near to empty roads in Forks. Her face seemed to be expressionless. I couldn't make out if this was a good situation or a bad situation.

"Umm, Alice? Why'd you take me out of school?" She never liked me calling her 'aunt Alice' she said it made her feel older than she wanted to feel, so I decided to call all my aunts and uncles by their first names.

"Did you want to stay in school?"

"No! No, I don't." I quickly replied "But why'd you pull me out? Did you have a vision?"

"I did, and your never going to believe it but..." she paused for 'dramatic effect' "You were there!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened slightly as I finally processed what she'd said. I was the only one she couldn't see the future for – except the wolves. If I was in the future for some reason or the other, it was extremely difficult for Alice to see anything clearly.

"Wait, what? How?"

"I've no idea… I was looking to see what Jasper would get me for our anniversary, so I could top it, and I saw an image of you and him, whispering and planning something. He is a clever one, isn't he? Telling you his plans, so I wouldn't be able to see it…"

"Can you still see me? Can you now see me in your visions?" it excited me somewhat to find out something that might happen in my near future as obviously Alice's power didn't work on me.

"No…" her voice dimmed.

"Oh…" The only thing that could be heard was the quite hum of the engine after that. I glanced outside through the tinted windows, noticing that we'd left the greenery of Forks.

"Alice, where're we going?"

"Shopping." She smiled at me.

"But we passed Port Angeles.."

"That's because we aren't going to Port Angeles" I figured that I'd find out soon enough where we'd be headed to, so there was no need to ask any further questions on the subject.

**********

_Okay, so this is the first chapter to this story, and it's all i've written so far. I don't know if people will like it, so I don't really plan on writing any more until I hear a few opinions. _

_Soo... please review, because that would be so helpful. :)_

_Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2 SHOPPING

_**CHAPTER 2 - SHOPPING**_

The journey to this place I'd never been to was quiet. We both had things on our minds, so it didn't matter too much about talking to one another. Alice was probably still thinking how she managed to see me, even if it were only for one vision. My mind was consumed with thoughts of the new kid. I thought about his face again – his pale complexion, his bright eyes, his raven hair slightly messy on top his head – he seemed to be so beautiful, in that strange way. Then realisation came to his figure. The way he moved was not like other humans – he moved so elegantly as he walked, or more glided. He also didn't have anything with him to eat… he could just not be hungry… I was getting more and more curious about this Way guy.

"Okay kiddo! We're here." Alice said joyfully as we'd reached an enormous building.

We entered the newly built mall, and it seemed Alice knew exactly where she was going as she didn't hesitate in the direction she started to walk. I followed her suite until she stopped outside a shop called _'J'adore Toi'. _I trailed behind Alice as we entered the store. I looked in awe at the amount of dresses. There was such a variety it seemed too unreal to exist, as if it were something only you could dream up. Alice walked up to the counter and asked to speak to the manager. Both Alice and I stood in silence as we waited for the manager.

"Good Afternoon Ladies. How may I help you?" The manager who's name was Mr Smith – oh so original – according to his name tag, asked us. He was a slim man, well dressed with dark hair.

"How much do you want to close down the store while my… friend and I shop?" Alice asked sternly.

Alice never wanted to say I was her niece, because we looked around the same age now, so it didn't work. As I got older she just said I was her friend. Autumn is the only person who knows Alice is my aunt, and it seems like Way knows too now; great. The manager looked somewhat shocked, but Alice managed to sort it out. Mr Smith cleared the store and locked the grand, luxurious doors, leaving only myself, Alice, the manager, two assistants and a till operative in the store.

Alice instantly moved isle upon isle grabbing things, and giving it to the assistant that assigned herself to help Alice. I did the same, looking a bit more carefully at the dresses I chose, and the assistant helped me throughout, saying what she thought would look best on me and what goes with what etc.

Honestly, I didn't care for fashion. I liked my jeans, t-shirts, hoodies and converse – well, flat shoes generally are my thing; heels are a no go. I only did these trips with Alice because 1) no one else would and 2) I didn't like to see her upset. If I was close to anyone in my family, it would be Alice. I'd even wear things that she wanted me to, if she wanted me to that is. I feel like some sort of pushover when it comes to Alice, but there is something about her that always gets me to do what she wants me to do. Irritating at times, a burden at others, but all in all it keeps her happy. Another human thing I still had was my conscience. And God, I hated my conscience. If I ever refused something, I felt guilty afterwards and then it'd just be worse until I finally agreed to whatever it was originally but by this time, Alice would have thought of extra things.

We both entered the changing rooms, and she handed me a pile of dresses.  
"Those are yours that I thought would look cute on you, Nessie" she smiled at me, bouncing slightly like she always did.

The next few hours were dedicated to changing into dresses, coming out and showing each other and then stating opinions; and so the cycle goes.

After buying the few dresses Alice wanted me to, and buying the many that were her own, we left the store, and went straight to the car, having assistance with our bags, considering the amount we had. We had to leave almost instantly due to the fact that I was meant to be at school, and well… I wasn't. So now Alice had the responsibility to get me home the same time as normal, in less than… 23 minutes.

Looks like I'm going to need to buckle up.

_**A/N:** Okay guys, I know it's been a long time, and it's a really short chapter, but I couldn't make it longer than this, sorry. I'll try to post soon, although no promises, sorry._


	3. Chapter 3 Fury, Rage, Wrath, Fume

When being about 15 minutes from home, Alice speaks up.

"Okay, so no thinking about this shopping trip otherwise your dad will kill me. Think about how boring school is, or anything else at school, just so we don't get into trouble, okay Nessie?"

"Yeh yeh, the normal routine, I got it" I replied. Not really paying attention, having too much on my mind to think about the worries of my father.

Pulling up outside the house, Dad was already there waiting for us, giving a quizzical look. Alice takes out the hundreds of bags of shopping and hands me my ones.

"Take these up to my room please, Nes?" she smiles. I nodded and instantly scurried past my father at the door way.

I entered my bedroom and went straight to the gigantic closet. I opened and walked straight to the back, pushing the clothes there to a side, and hiding the bags in the extra little bit of closet which was hidden from anyone else to see.

I walked back out and sat down on my large bed, blood-red silk sheets adorning it. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, and then sat back against the wooden headboard.

In moments the phone started to vibrate and a classic piece by Claude Debussy filled the soundless atmosphere.

"Autumn, hey"

"Hi Renesmee, what was all that about earlier?"

"Family issues, the usual"

"Emergency situation with your pet?"

"Jacob's doing fine and dandy now" I smiled at the thought of Jacob.

"Good good. Oh, Gerard says hi" there was then mumbling between people in the background of the conversation which I had never noticed before, they were squabbling.

"Er, hi…" what was I to say, but return the greeting? "Hey Autumn? I need you to walk out of the room and make sure Gerard doesn't follow, you got that?"

"Yeh, sure." mumbling was to be heard in the background and I could make out the excuse Autumn had used, _"hey, err.. Gerard, excuse me for a sec, girl talk"_

I laughed slightly to myself at Autumn's straightforwardness towards Gerard. She might as well have told him we were talking about him, because I'm pretty sure he would've guessed by now.

"Okay, now… what's up?" Autumn's voice whispered down her cell phone reaching to my own.

"Why are you talking to a stranger?"

"…You're not a stranger Renesmee"

"I'm not talking about myself" I replied at her incompetence, "I'm talking about that Gerard character"

"He's real nice. I had to give him a tour of the school this morning and help him around to find his classes. I gave him a heads up about certain things too, y'know like about the teachers and stuff. He's cute too, don't you think? The raven hair really suits him and his complexion, I think." Her voice dimmed even more at the last two sentences, probably making sure that the topic of interest could not hear her opinion on him.

I sighed, for two reasons: one, she was swaying way off topic and two, I did see where she was coming from.

I heard footsteps coming nearer to my bedroom from the bottom of the stairs and quickly hung-up the phone and slid it back into my pocket with a quick _'Bye, family stuff'_ and exiting the call without giving time to reply at the human speed Autumn was born with.

I looked up to see my father leaning against the doorframe to my bedroom and sighed for the second time in the past minute.

"Nessie, you okay?" he seemed generally concerned and it sparked irritation inside me.

Why is it that whenever I don't need him anywhere near me and just need him to leave me alone and not intervene in my life, he doesn't? So when I really want him to understand something, he can't; even though he's been on this same very earth so much longer than humans have. He's lived to see many generations and see how things change and yet he can't understand my view on anything? It frustrates me.

I heard Jasper speed up to my room and stand beside my father who was full of supposed knowledge.

"I don't need you to tell me she's rather angry, Jasper. I can tell just by looking at her; I don't even need to have the power to read her mind."

'_STOP trying reading my mind.'_ Fury, rage, wrath, fume.

A sudden wave of calm spread through me, no doubt it was Jasper playing me like a puppet, controlling the strings with a single thought of a feeling, using his power against me.

"I hate when you do this!" I exclaimed, smiling having no control but to feel happy.

"Jasper, you can leave, it's fi-"

"No, I think I'll be leaving, thanks" I grinned, not having feeling in my face for me to do the action myself.

I stood up and walked over to _Edward_. I touched his arm briefly before leaving, making sure he knew exactly what I wanted to say. _'Be back tomorrow'_

"Renesmee." He said sternly.

"Yes, _Edward_?" I turned back around and tried the best I could to sarcastically say my response, but it only came out sweet and bouncy seeing as Jasper had not stopped toying with my emotions. My father looked at me with a stern look.

"I'm going to Jacob's." and with that said, I left their presence and moved as fast as possible outside through the woods, towards where Jacob lived.

Jacob was my very closest friend in the world. Autumn was a good friend, but I would never put my trust in her like I do with Jacob.

Considering my fast growth as a child, I have very early memories of Jacob and the way he cared for me. I can still remember our games and trips and other various occasions and events that occurred. I smiled at the thoughts I'd reminisced. I stopped midway in the different shadings of green that covered the forest, with the dark muddy brown dirt under my feet. I knew who was coming and I waited patiently for their arrival.

"Renesmee" He smiled.

"Hey!" I replied cheerily this time not having emotions forced upon me.

Yeah, I'm real sorry about not updating, got exams coming up, and been doing coursework and things and whatever. Sorry again, and more apologies for the shortness.

'Preet - xo


End file.
